villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kara Fowdy
Vice Principal Kara Fowdy is one of the three secondary antagonists in the first season of the 2018 CW series Black Lightning. She returns as a character in the second season. As a spotter for the A.S.A, Fowdy is responsible for finding potential meta-humans in Freeland for the A.S.A. to capture. After the A.S.A. comes to the conclusion that Kara's superior, Jefferson Pierce, is the hero known as Black Lightning, the A.S.A. tasks Kara with eliminating this particular threat. She is portrayed by Skye P. Marshall. Biography Past Kara Fowdy is the vice principal of Garfield High School and a close confidant to principal Jefferson Pierce. However, her position as vice principal is a role which allows her to monitor the children of Freeland. In truth being an A.S.A. operative, Kara keeps track of anybody showing signs of being a meta-human and has the children kidnapped by A.S.A. operatives if this is the case. Working with Pierce During a Gala at Garfield High, Kara is present and is seated at the same table as Pierce. Kara later walks up to Pierce and wants to introduce him to Lady Eve, but Pierce respectfully declines. The next day, Kara informs Pierce that the school board wants to install metal detectors at the school entrances. Pierce strongly refuses and affronted, Kara turns around and tells Pierce that she will relay Pierce's position to the board. After the superhero Black Lightning (in truth Pierce himself) has returned to the city after a decade of absence, he frees several prostitutes and Pierce's captured daughters from the 100 gang. Pierce makes an announcement at the school, with Kara and the staff assembled behind him. A heated discussion about the 100 gang ensues, in which Kara stays quiet. Green Light Soon after, several students at Garfield High start overdosing on the new drug Green Light. This drug is distributed by the A.S.A. to trigger meta-human reveals but it also kills several students. After one student overdoses at school, Pierce is vehemently against expelling the student while the board plans to do so. Again, Kara serves as a relay between the two and warns Pierce that the board will never let the boy stay at the school but Pierce furiously tells her that it seems that Kara is more interested in what the board wants than what is good for the students. He reminds her that according to the rules, he decides which students get expelled but Kara snaps at him, claiming that she is the vice principal, not his secretary, and tells him that he can tell the board his position himself. The next day, Pierce and Kara meet with a member of the board who reccomends that the board has final say in what happens to students who break the rules. After the woman has left, Kara sees her out and then returns to speak with Pierce. Pierce complains that the board is taking control over the disciplinary process at the school and that they also want to expell Bernard. He asks how to choose and Kara replies that one cannot save everybody - it is commendable that Pierce wants to save his students but the students have to want that as well, otherwise it will not work. When Pierce thinks about how to react to the board's proposal, Kara claims that he can always reject it. However, Pierce replies that the board would then fire him once his contract is up and bring in a replacement with no connection to the community. Kara acknowledges that it is a hard choice and tells him that she appreciates his efforts. She offers her help should Pierce need it. Planting Evidence on Pierce After Black Lightning has started to investigate the A.S.A. and its kidnapping of students in Freeland, the A.S.A.'s head, Martin Proctor, meets with Kara. He reveals to her that Black Lightning is none other than Jefferson Pierce and orders her to take care of him. After she promised Proctor that she would take care of Black Lightning, Kara meets with one of the A.S.A. scientists to confirm that the subjects are still secure. She informs the scientist that she wants the pods under surveillance 24/7 because she is already under her quota and losing just one subject would mean that she had to procure new subjects. After leaving the facility, Kara answers a call from Proctor and reveals that while most subjects are secure, they might lose one. Proctor in turn tells Kara that Black Lightning and Thunder have just attacked an A.S.A. facility in search for the pods. Shocked, Kara is still unable to cope with the thought of Pierce being Black Lightning and tells Proctor that she has known Pierce for years. Nonetheless, Proctor orders Pierce's elimination and Kara accepts the order. Kara contacts the corrupt Deputy Police Chief and another corrupt cop and tasks them with framing Jefferson Pierce in order to have him removed from office. She provides Cayman and the other cop with drugs that they are supposed to use to frame Pierce and tells them that she needs the thing to be over swiftly. Just according to plan, the police turns up at Garfield High in the next morning and "find" Green Light in Pierce's car and his office and Pierce is arrested and led off the premises. Kara watches sadly as the police drive him away. After the students have returned to their classrooms, Kara holds a speech via the intercom and urges everybody to stay calm, revealing that she is trying to get an update on Pierce's situation and that they will tell them once she has one. She ends her call with reminding the students that they are the future and, after making sure nobody is nearby, sends an encrypted message to Proctor and informs him that Pierce has been taken into custory and that a team has been sent to take him to a black site in order to make sure that he is actually Black Lightning. After Pierce has been taken care of, Kara gets back to her assignment of surveilling the students. While preparing a report, she looks at the TV and sees a report of Black Lightning and Thunder following a truck. Kara immediately creates an encrypted Link to Proctor and asks him to release Pierce, now that Black Lightning has been seen in the city. However, Proctor replies by reminding her of what her job is and telling her to stay out of the rest of the operation. When Detective Henderson, a friend of Pierce, investigates the incident he can testify that one of the policemen planted the evidence and Pierce is released. After Proctor is informed by Kara days later that Black Lightning has seemingly been killed during Tobias Whale's attack, he furiously orders her to find his corpse and bring it to him, as well as Thunder - dead or alive. Death After Proctor's A.S.A. has been taken down by Black Lightning, Kara prepares to flee the city. However, she is confronted by Syonide in a parking lot. Syonide has been tasked by Tobias Whale to bring Kara to him because he is unable to control the so-called "briefcase" but Kara refuses to come, resulting in a shooting between the two women in a parking garage. After both fighters have no more ammunition, they draw blades and resume their battle. While Syonide manages to kick Kara to the floor, Kara manages to hurl her blade directly into Syonide's throat, killing her. She later makes contact with Peter Gambi, her predecessor, and asks him for help but Gambi demands the briefcase in return. This causes Kara to break into Tobias Whale's apartment in order to steal the briefcase but Whale is already expecting her and - fueled by his fury about Syonide's death - shoots her with a harpoon that impales her through her stomach. Although Kara shrieks in panic and pain, she manages to escape by jumping out of the window, much to the fury of Tobias. The wounded Kara manages to head to Gambi's place but sepsis has already set in and despite Gambi's best efforts, Kara dies of her wounds moments after handing him her phone which apparently contains some sort of information about Tobias Whale. Gallery KaraStandsBy.png|Kara stands by Pierce's side KaraLab.png|Kara reaches the lab KaraCallsProctor.png|Kara talks to Proctor KaraSad.png|Kara watches Pierce being arrested KaraReport.png|Kara writes her report Navigation Category:DC Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Female Category:Spy Category:Traitor Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Kidnapper Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Minion Category:Rogues Category:Fighters Category:Murderer Category:Deal Makers Category:Remorseful Category:Affably Evil Category:Deceased